


Хозяин и раб

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написано на заявку: топ!Эквиус/боттом!Гамзи (но морально хозяин!Гамзи/раб!Эквиус).Легкий БДСМ, Гамзи - хозяин и господин послушного и смиренного раба Эквиуса, может его унижать, мучить, заставлять ползать на четвереньках, при этом будучи голым и в одном переднике - все что угодно, Эквиусу это нравится! Но, когда дело доходит до секса, Гамзи седлает Эквиуса. Эквиусу приходится подчиняться и быть в данном случае топом.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak





	Хозяин и раб

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: топ!Эквиус/боттом!Гамзи (но морально хозяин!Гамзи/раб!Эквиус).  
> Легкий БДСМ, Гамзи - хозяин и господин послушного и смиренного раба Эквиуса, может его унижать, мучить, заставлять ползать на четвереньках, при этом будучи голым и в одном переднике - все что угодно, Эквиусу это нравится! Но, когда дело доходит до секса, Гамзи седлает Эквиуса. Эквиусу приходится подчиняться и быть в данном случае топом.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, хозяин, - суровым тоном произнес Эквиус, изображая на своем не менее суровом лице подобие милой улыбки.  
Гамзи просто застыл на пороге своего дома, глядя на своего неожиданного гостя.  
\- Эм, че? – он недоуменно склонил голову на бок. – Братиш, ты че здесь делаешь, мать твою? И что за ебучая херь на тебе надета?   
\- Как всегда полное отсутствие манер и чувства собственного достоинства, присущих представителям твоей благородной крови, - жестко проговорил Эквиус, поправляя передничек своего костюма горничной. - Как же это злит…  
\- Так ты решил зайти ко мне в гости, братиш! – радостно подытожил Гамзи. – Че ж ты раньше не сказал, еблан ты этакий? Я бы пирожков напек! Но серьезно, что за девичья херня на тебе надета, братиш? Она тебе, кажется, даже мала. Ты как, дышишь-то нормально?  
\- Доложу до твоего сведения, что данное одеяние я надел сугубо для обозначения своего более низкого статуса по сравнению с твоим, - сказал Эквиус, складывая руки на груди. Рукава платья при этом оторвались и безвольно повисли на его могучих мускулах. – Столь постыдный наряд должен облегчить задачу по обучению тебя достойному твоей великолепной крови поведению. Это ясно?  
\- Эм… ну ок.  
\- Итак, раз уж ты начал вникать в суть дела, и твой лишенный рассудка мозг не опьянен сахарными напитками и наркотическими токсинами, мы можем приступить к делу.  
\- Как скажешь, братюнь. Лишь бы ты не расстраивался, - заулыбался Гамзи. – Я буду рад сделать хоть что-то, чтобы сделать моего хорошего ебучего бро счастливым!  
\- Трудно подобрать нужные слова, которыми я мог бы описать СИЛУ раздражения и ненависти к тебе сейчас… - проговорил сквозь зубы Эквиус. – Но я надеюсь сегодня все исправить. Я заставлю тебя вести подобающе высококровному… То есть… Не заставлю, конечно же. Я не имею на это право. Лучше сказать – научу. Хотя даже учить я тебя не вправе. Скажем, что я помогу тебе найти верный путь… Ох… Мне нужно полотенце…  
\- Погоди, братюнь, ща сбегаю!  
\- Нет! – осадил его Эквиус. – Ты не должен. Это неприемлемо.  
\- Это еще почему, мать твою? – недоуменно нахмурился Гамзи.  
\- Потому что ты, как вышекровный, должен давать мне указания, а я, как тот, кто стоит ниже по гемоспектру, должен выполнять. Надеюсь, это понятно?  
\- Эммм… ну наверное, да…  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Эквиус. – Раз уж ты понял, ты можешь начать приказывать мне. Я готов исполнить любые твои самые дерзкие, мучительные и порочные пожелания, вышекровный.  
\- Вау… Я даже, блять, не знаю… - растерялся Гамзи.  
\- Подумай, чего ты хочешь, - вкрадчиво произнес Эквиус, подходя к нему ближе. – Озвучь свои самые тайные темные и возможно даже развратные пожелания…  
\- Эммммм, развратные?  
\- Да, и такие тоже.  
\- Братюнь, ты уж прости, но я как-то не втыкаю… - хоть Гамзи был и выше Эквиуса, но под его суровым выжидательным взглядом, который чувствовался даже через стекла треснутых очков, он неловко ссутулился и теперь наивно взирал на него исподлобья.  
\- Прикажи мне что-нибудь, - продолжал напирать на него Эквиус. – Все, что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты подчинил меня себе.  
\- Эм, бля… Братюнь, мне как-то даже в мою гребаную башку ничего не лезет, - признался Гамзи. – Но если ты так сильно того хочешь, а я не хочу тебя расстраивать, я постараюсь… Ну… допустим… я, мать твою, хочу…  
\- Да?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты…  
\- Да-да?  
\- …расслабился и был счастлив! – радостно завершил свой приказ Гамзи.  
Эквиус тихо зарычал и утомленно провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Че? Я че-то не то сказал? – улыбка Гамзи поникла. - Я испортил тебе настроение? Бля, прости, братиш… Чем я могу загладить свою вину?  
\- Нет, нет и нет! – злобно процедил Эквиус. – Ты не должен извиняться передо мной. Это неподобающее поведение для вышекровного, ты идиот!   
\- Прости… Ой, то есть, мать твою…  
\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул Эквиус, - Ты все-таки начал приказывать. Это уже хорошо. Попробуй придумать что-нибудь лучше. Что-нибудь, что могло бы показать мне твое превосходство надо мной. Давай, приказывай.  
\- Ну… - Гамзи на некоторое время задумался. – О, точно, я знаю, че приказать, блять! Сними ты уже эту херню. Ты реально уже едва в ней дышишь. Да и вообще это как-то неестественно для тебя такое носить.  
\- Ты… приказываешь мне… раздеться? – осторожно спросил посиневший Эквиус.  
\- Снова не то? – расстроился Гамзи.  
\- Нет-нет, это прекрасно! – заверил его Эквиус. – Я с радостью подчинюсь. Ты делаешь большие успехи.  
\- Ура, блять! – обрадовался Гамзи. – Я так рад. Хотя я по-прежнему мало че понимаю. Но раз тебе нравится все, значит, я совершил-таки это гребаное чудо!  
Эквиус тем временем сорвал с себя платье горничной (или точнее - то, что от него осталось) и предстал перед Гамзи в одних кожаных стрингах.   
\- Охуеть… - произнес Гамзи, шокировано разглядывая его.  
\- Я жду следующих указаний, - невозмутимо сказал Эквиус. – Ты можешь унизить меня еще больше, чтобы показать свое превосходство.  
\- Эммммм…  
\- Ну, давай же. Неужели у тебя нет никаких… Дерзких… развратных фантазий?  
\- Ась?  
\- Если тебе будет угодно… то ты можешь… - Эквиус запнулся на полуслове, справляясь с волнением, но затем продолжил. – Наказать меня.  
\- …  
\- Ты можешь использовать плеть… Где-то она у меня с собой была…  
\- Братюнь.  
\- А еще ты можешь приковать меня, чтобы я не мог никуда убежать, чтобы ты мог продолжать все эти унижающие и неприличные пытки вечно. Хотя… я их могу с легкостью сломать, но не суть важно.  
\- Братиш.  
\- Ты даже можешь… взять меня СИЛОЙ.   
\- Эквиус.  
\- Я полностью в твоей власти. На все 100%.  
\- Блять, да послушай ты меня, ебантяй! – не выдержал Гамзи, хватая Эквиуса за плечи и встряхивая его. – Я, наверное… мало че понимаю, но, мать твою, Эквиус, ты че, меня соблазняешь?  
Неожидавший такого прямого заявления Эквиус поперхнулся воздухом и посинел до кончиков ушей. Мало того, что вышекровный стоял к нему непозволительно близко, чуть ли не нос к носу, так еще и говорил совершенно возмутительные вещи!  
Эквиус захотел все это высказать вслух и добавить еще несколько нравоучений и оправданий в придачу, но он в очередной раз потерял дар речи, когда Гамзи внезапно стащил с себя футболку, обнажая свой худощавый торс.  
\- А… э… ы… - только и смог издать Эквиус.  
\- Я, блять, все понял, братиш, - сказал Гамзи, расстегивая пуговицу на штанах. – Теперь я знаю, как сделать тебя, мать твою, счастливым и показать тебе гребаные чудеса.  
\- Что… ты… Это н-непри… Я…  
\- Я приказываю тебе… расслабиться… - вкрадчиво произнес Гамзи на ухо Эквиусу.  
Эквиус и сам не заметил, как, смущенный и посиневший, оказался на коленях, а затем и вовсе завалился назад. Улыбающийся Гамзи сел на него сверху и накрыл приоткрытый рот Эквиуса своими губами.   
\- Братюнь, ты это серьезно? – спросил Гамзи. – Ты что, мать твою, от одного поцелуя уже так завелся? Охуеть… ну и натерпелся же ты…  
\- Проклятье… - просипел Эквиус. - Ты не должен относиться ко мне с таким состраданием… и… нежностью… Ты вышекровный, а я…  
\- Я же приказал уже тебе расслабиться, - перебил его Гамзи, снимая с него очки.  
Эквиус поймал себя на том, что зачарованно смотрит в глаза хайблада. Прикрытые и смотрящие на него словно сквозь туманную поволоку глаза, чьи радужки были наполнены восхитительной благородной фиолетовой кровью…  
Опомнился он лишь тогда, когда заметил, что Гамзи вытаскивает из себя пальцы и усаживается на его возбужденную плоть сверху.  
\- Нет… - задыхаясь, пробормотал Эквиус. – Это неприемлемо… Это я должен…  
\- Вот следующий приказ, - сказал Гамзи. – Заткнись, мать твою, и получай удовольствие. Я покажу тебе гребаные чудеса…


End file.
